


Comfort in the Dark

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e14 The Taking of Dispatch 9-1-1, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Josh is alone after the ambush on dispatch. Until Buck finds him and shows him he doesn't have to be.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Comments: 25
Kudos: 169





	Comfort in the Dark

There's a ringing in his ears. One that's been there ever since the police stormed the room and he was ripped away from his attacker. 

It's all a blur now. He knows he's safe. They made it out. But nothing seems to register as he stands there alone, the sunlight beating down on him. He doesn't feel it. What if he never feels it again? What if his entire existence is just going to be this?

"Josh!"

He's vaguely aware of someone calling his name, but it seems far away, hard to make out over the ringing in his ears. 

"Josh!"

A hand grips his arm and he gasps, the air filling his lungs as if he's just now learned how to breathe again. Maybe he has. Everything comes back into focus with a sudden jolt.

He looks for the source of the touch, and meets a pair of familiar blue eyes. 

"Buck."

Strong arms wrap around him and he sinks into the hold. He hadn't realized how much he needed this, something as simple as a hug, until now. He clings to Buck's jacket and keeps him close. Afraid that if he doesn't he'll just disappear and he'll be alone again. 

"I'm glad you're okay," Buck says. "I was so worried."

"About me?" 

"Of course." Buck starts to pull back and Josh panics, holding on tighter. "I just want to look at you," Buck tells him. He frowns and brings a hand, brushing his fingers gently across his head. Josh still can't stop the wince when his touch comes in close contact with the blow he took earlier. "We need to get this checked out."

"Okay," Josh says. "But can we just…?"

"What?"

"Can we stay like this a little longer? It's… I don't know. It's quieting things in my head."

"Of course." Buck pulls him close again, and Josh relaxes, letting himself sink into the warmth and security Buck seems to radiate.

Eventually they do have to separate since his head is still throbbing. Buck walks with him over to where the ambulances are gathered, checking out his co- workers. Maddie is one of them. She smiles as they pass and squeezes both his and Buck's hands. 

"Take care of him," she tells Buck. 

Buck smiles, and rests a hand on his back. "Don't worry. I will."

Buck stays with him as he gets checked out, his presence a needed comfort. It's nice to know he's not alone. Especially right now. 

He expects Buck to leave him once he's in the ambulance, after the paramedics tell him he needs to get his head checked out. 

What he's not expecting is Buck to hop up into the ambulance with him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you," Buck replies. 

"You know you don't have to," Josh tells. "They're just going to run some tests."

Buck shrugs, "I know, but I want to. Unless you don't want me here, then I can go…"

Josh reaches out and covers Buck's hand with his own. He can always blame the blow to the head if Buck questions him. "No, I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Buck smiles and turns his hand over. He scoots closer and takes their joined hands and places them on his lap. 

There's so many questions running through Josh's head, the loudest one being what all of this means. But he holds them in. At least for now. There will be plenty of time later. For now, he rests his head on Buck's shoulder and takes the comfort he's being given. 

"Don't fall asleep," Buck murmurs.

"I won't," Josh says. Even if he is starting to get tired. He knows better than to sleep with a possible head injury. "You'll just have to find ways to keep me awake."

He feels Buck's smile against his forehead, "Let's see how this goes first, and then when you're feeling better maybe I'll show you."

The words could mean any number of things, but Josh's mind goes somewhere that's probably not appropriate for an ambulance ride. He clears his throat, trying to push the images away. "I look forward to it."

They sit there in silence during the rest of the ride to the hospital. Josh doesn't mind it. It's enough just having Buck here with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
